Conventionally, a combination of a Fresnel lens sheet and a lenticular lens sheet has been used for a projector screen. In recent years, a demand for displaying merchandise information, advertisement, or the like by projection on a show window of a department store or the like, a transparent partition of an event venue, or the like while maintaining the transparency thereof is growing. It is said that, in the future, a demand for a highly transparent projection type image display screen which is used for a head-up display, a wearable display, or the like will be further increasing.
However, since a conventional projector screen has a low transparency, there is a technical problem that such a projector screen cannot be applied to a transparent partition, or the like. Accordingly, as a projector screen, a screen having a recess on its surface is proposed (see Patent Document 1). A transmission type screen comprising a transparent thin film layer including diamond microparticles having a median diameter of 0.01 to 1 μm obtained by subjecting nanodiamond having a graphite phase obtained by an exposure method to an oxidation treatment is proposed (see Patent Document 2). Further, a film for a highly transparent reflection type screen composed of a polymer film composed of a matrix phase and a disperse phase containing a thermoplastic resin is proposed (see Patent Document 3).
In order to prevent a reflection on the surface of a variety of screens such as a transmission type screen or a reflection type screen, it is proposed that an antiglare member having an antiglare layer composed of black microparticles and a transparent binder is disposed on the surface of such screens (see Patent Document 4). Further, in order to prevent a decrease in the contrast, it is proposed to provide a transmission type screen on which a condenser is provided (Patent Document 5). Still further, it is proposed to provide a reflection type screen comprising a substrate, an optical absorbing layer, an optical multilayer film, and an optical diffusion layer in the order mentioned (see Patent Document 6).